


You Are My Sunshine

by thesegoldeneyes



Series: Stucky Sunshine Song [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sick Steve, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesegoldeneyes/pseuds/thesegoldeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve feels ill so Bucky sings him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something where Bucky and Steve cuddled. And I was listening to this song at the time.

Steve was laid in his and Bucky’s cramped double bed, wondering when Bucky was going to get home from work. It was the summer, so Bucky’s work days down at the docks had gotten busier and longer. This left Steve home alone for almost all of the day, and since he was pretty much bed-ridden with his sudden influx of summer colds, it left him scarcely anything interesting to do. He’d had a sandwich for supper, and knew Bucky would eat at the docks, so couldn’t really justify cooking anything, there was nothing left in their matchbox apartment for Steve to draw, he’d read all the books at least a dozen times, he’d even stooped so low as to start cleaning in the hope that it would provide a sufficient distraction. That possibility had been shot down when the disturbance to the dust under their couch from Steve’s dusting had caused an asthma attack. So Steve accepted the fact that he couldn’t do anything at all and curled up around Bucky’s pillow.

After his asthma attack Steve had opened the single, warped window in an attempt to air the apartment. The pollen count must have been off the charts however, because even in the middle of Brooklyn, where you would be hard pushed to find a tree within driving distance, Steve’s hay fever started playing up. He’d been feeling off all day, but now the combined weight of the hay fever, his cold, his asthma attack, and the sunburn he’d gotten a few days previous when he’d gone to visit Bucky at the docks, was making him feel like shit. He felt cold, even though it had to be a good eighty-five degrees outside, so he’d pulled the blanket over himself.

 Despite the headache building in his temples, and what he was willing to bet was the beginning of a fever, Steve must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes again it was marginally darker outside and he could hear Bucky thumping around in the living room.

“Stevie?” Bucky’s voice was low and soft; he must have guessed that Steve might be sleeping.

“I’m in here, Buck.” Steve replied, mentally adding sore throat to his catalogue of ailments as his voice came out raw and cracking. Bucky walked through the doorway to their bedroom, undoing the buttons of his shirt and not bothering to turn on the lights.

“how ’ya feeling, Stevie?” he asked, still keeping his voice low which Steve was grateful for; his headache had only gotten worse since earlier.

Steve’s reply was a muffled grunt into the pillow he was still clutching.

“That bad, huh?” Bucky asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and pressing a hand to Steve's forehead.

“Jesus, sweetheart, you’re burning’ up!” Bucky exclaimed. Steve shook his head in denial, which he instantly regretted as the contents of his skull seemed to swirl around like water in a pan. Bucky huffed, but complied when Steve held up the blanket for him.

Steve had stripped down to his underwear before climbing into bed earlier that day, and Bucky must have removed his undershirt at some point because when he brushed up against Steve their bare skin collided. Steve tried to wiggle closer to Bucky, but moving just allowed new aches and pains to make themselves known. Instead he managed to grunt out a commanding,

“Cuddle me.” Bucky chuckled softly, but wormed his way down the bed and ever-so gently pulled Steve into his arms. The only time Steve didn’t mind Bucky man-handling him was when he was sick, and maybe when they were having sex but he was too tired to even think about that, so he let Bucky manoeuvre him into a more comfortable position.

“Somebody’s being bossy.” Bucky joked once he had Steve settled in his arms.  Steve grunted and pressed his cold feet against Bucky’s calves in revenge. Bucky jumped and Steve let a satisfied smirk seep over his face, knowing Bucky wouldn’t be able to see since Steve’s face was pressed into Bucky’s shoulder.

They laid in silence for a while, but the pressure in Steve’s head seemed to be building with the quiet.

“Bucky?” Steve asked softly, voice barely a whisper against Bucky’s skin.

“Yeah?” came Bucky’s reply, slightly muffled by the pillow into which his face was smushed.

“Will you sing for me?” Steve was wondering if Bucky had fallen back to sleep since he hadn’t replied for a little while, but then Bucky's voice resonated through  his chest, making Steve's head vibrate.

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,”_ Steve smiled, nestling further into Bucky’s chest as his voice slowly seeped through the apartment, filling it with its low, comforting tones until Steve could almost feel it making the room warmer.

" _You make me happy, when skies are grey_ ," Bucky was soothingly stroking Steve’s hair, and the calming effect of that coupled with Bucky’s dulcet crooning eventually lulled Steve into a peaceful sleep.

" _Please don't take my sunshine away_ ," Bucky only let his voice fade out once he was positive that Steve was asleep. Steve's snores filled their cramped room, making Bucky smile. He laid awake for a while, just listening to the sound of Steve breathing, but eventually the hard day of work on the docks took its toll. He gently kissed the top of Steve’s head then closed his eyes. Steve burrowed further into Bucky’s chest and Bucky relished the soft warmth that he emitted. He rested his cheek on Steve’s hair and slowly succumbed to sleep.


End file.
